


【Bengi X Faker】短篇·憧憬

by PdxFirstpick



Category: Bengi/Faker
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PdxFirstpick/pseuds/PdxFirstpick





	【Bengi X Faker】短篇·憧憬

【Bengi X Faker】短篇·憧憬

[记忆翻动之后，又层层分离，再次鲜明。]

墙上挂钟的秒针不断嘀嗒跳动宣示破晓时分将要降临，而夜幕却依然是黑压压的一大片，把整个城都笼罩在令人喘不过气的阴影之下。在这种寂静无声近乎可怕的情况下，平常不被注意到的表针跳动声就格外明亮清脆起来，严格执行着它理应遵守的秩序，恰好是一种掷地有声的宣判。  
沉浸在睡梦中的清瘦的身体，深埋在温暖的被窝里，不知何时开始无意识地微微颤抖。  
这是李相赫住了很多年的熟悉的房间，翻新过几次，但就算恋旧和挑剔如他也还是觉得躺在床上的感觉一如既往亲切，没多大差别。  
室友朴义真睡得很熟，他总比李相赫更快睡着，而且陷入睡眠以后很快就会传出鼾声，对于沉静的夜晚而言有些吵好在并不讨人厌烦。所以，没有人跟李相赫提过，无法明确具体的时间，但在某一夜开始，李相赫睡着之后再也没有享受过完整的床——几近消瘦的身体总是只占不到二分之一的空间。  
李相赫不自觉地蜷缩着身体，这样像婴儿一样屈着膝盖的睡姿在上帝视角看来，更像是他被死死围困住无法挣脱，任是落进谁的眼里都叫人心疼。  
他从来不会去思考安全感的意义，假设有人同他提起，他也绝对会对缺乏安全感这个事实矢口否认。  
呼吸变得迫切了，那只如白玉般温润白净的手深藏在被子里，无声地抓紧了衣角。  
可惜没人看得见李相赫因为用力而泛白的指节，不然会禁不住感叹，天资卓绝的第一中单连深夜里的孤寂都如此引人心颤。

李相赫觉得自己像片落叶，那是一种潜意识层面里带给他的暗示，他飘落在一汪冷冽而沉静的湖里，连随波逐流都无法随心所欲，只能被冰冷的湖水囚禁于此，浮于毫无波澜的湖面上，和周围被迫沉浮漂荡的浮萍并无二致。  
他是被困住了，囿于一个清晰完整而最是难忘的梦境，带他重回某个深秋里离别的那天，那个场景无论被雨水冲刷几次都还清楚得犹如昨日天空。  
裴俊植坐在沙发上躬着身体，低头掩面哭泣；姜善久挽住那人的手臂说着什么，红了眼眶因而不敢眨眼；金政勋落在那人肩膀上的戴着腕表的手，作出最后嘱咐的声音有些发颤。  
即便是习惯了旧人分别之后很快迎接新人的场面，这些人也免不了被遗憾和不舍所紧紧束缚。  
李相赫都记得的，一刻也不敢忘，只要他想到与裴性雄有关的任何一个字，裴性雄拖着行李箱离开基地那天下午低沉悲伤的情景就再次鲜明起来，就像有丝线悄然缠绕住他的心然后突然疯了般地收紧，恨不得要他立刻窒息。  
这种感觉反复多次之后，他大概已经麻木的不觉疼痛了，只是莫名喘不过气来，有东西压住他的胸口，闷的难受。  
而裴性雄拖着行李箱与众人依依惜别的时候，而裴性雄向大家挥手然后走出最后一扇门的时候，而目送裴性雄的背影渐行渐远直到消失在视线里最后只留下一地深秋落叶的时候，李相赫在做什么呢。  
“呵…”李相赫倒抽了一口冷气，那声音其实轻到根本不可能对熟睡的朴义真造成任何影响，而后他在毫无察觉的情况下被理智强迫清醒过来。  
最后告别的那时候，李相赫倚着门框，远远地感受这悲恸的氛围。他的手用力握紧了再松开，循环往复直到指甲在白净的肌肤上留下痕迹，脚步却连半米都没有挪动——他在知道裴性雄转会到vg的消息后的好多天里都幻想到了这个场景，想过无数道别的方法，深拥甚至接吻，不一而足，但实际情况是，李相赫只是看着而已，没有表情的脸好像掩饰住了眼底悲伤又复杂的难言情绪。  
手心和后背早就遍布了细密的冷汗，心脏跳动的速度不合常理的快，心跳声飘的有些让他不安，显然没能睡好的李相赫并没意识到要去擦干，他大口喘了好几下，才从那场离别中缓过神来，把自己抽离出并不想重温的旧梦。  
又是这样。  
李相赫数不清这一年多来有多少次因为相同的梦而深夜莫名惊醒，上天好像非要把他的人生停格在那个下午，所谓时间能让人淡忘一切也只是符合大多数人情况的说辞，但李相赫不是常人，是惊才艳绝的第一中单——他不在意有多少外在的荣光加注在他身上，但天意要他夜夜沉湎于离情别绪的苦悲之中，这可能也是聚光灯后的代价之一。  
遗忘实在是一种奢侈，但李相赫不想忘记关于裴性雄的一切，哪怕是某次视线交汇然后羞于对视而垂下目光时无意中注意到的裴性雄外套上的一道褶皱，他都不想让它在记忆中被抚平。  
其实很久没梦到裴性雄了，因而李相赫以为所有事情最终都会不为人力所影响地像河一样流淌而去。前几天收到了裴性雄要回skt当教练的消息，比起裴俊植和姜善久溢于言表的喜悦之情，李相赫的反应堪称平淡无奇。当然，如果说心脏纹丝不动，绝对是三岁孩童都不会听信的谎言。  
但是唯独没有引起李相赫预期中的惊涛骇浪。他好像都出乎了自己的意料，并没有理想中悲喜交织的繁复心绪。  
而梦境再度降临于今夜，不期而至，却是在宣告着他就是他年少岁月中最珍贵的光景，一生仅有那一次和光相拥的机会，但最终会萦绕在他整个人生轨迹中挥之不去。  
手按压住胸口仍有余悸的心脏的位置，活跃跳动着的毫不拖泥带水的心跳声从掌心传递给李相赫。  
李相赫明确地了解到了神的旨意。  
他的心还能感到悸动。  
即使是因为怕自己的心意就那样被年月埋葬，所以他一次都没有主动联系过裴性雄；即使说着人生就像流淌而去的河，有些现实却还如同珠玉落地一般掷地有声地清晰地向他宣告着。  
只要能再见到裴性雄，他就会不由自主地把尘封已久怕被人见到的心小心翼翼地捧出来，轻轻吹走上面沾染着的落尘，然后心脏就会不受控制地跳动，日月山水和沧海桑田都无法阻止。  
李相赫为裴性雄而心动。  
从始至终都如此，不止年少的意气风发时，那份心意在四季更迭之间只会历久弥新。

[踌躇于重回现实的脚步，不过是愚不可及的彷徨者，但我们早就倾注于此。]

侧卧在床上的skt中单正懒洋洋地翻了个身，阳光从没完全拉上的窗帘缝隙里钻进来，铺在他没有遮挡的脸上，尽管闭着眼睛也感到了颇为刺眼的不适，他的眉往眉心皱了皱，伸手遮住了眼睛，皓白的手腕在早晨的阳光下反印出纯洁的光感。  
这会儿自然还不到李相赫愿意轻易睁开眼睛醒来的时间，但在光洁的手背第三次在眼睛上揉了个圈之后，脑细胞不合常理地提前活跃起来，弄乱了尚不清醒的头脑。  
睁开眼睛后的第一反应是伸手摸放置在床头一晚上的手机，确定过时间的李相赫也确认了自己比平时醒的早太多。  
房间的另一边传来轻轻的鼾声，与日光平和舒适的早晨反倒十分契合，这只是一个天气晴朗的普通早晨，初冬时节赋予这个时间段一点独有的慵懒感。  
李相赫推开被子，将身体从安全温暖的被窝里抽离出来，轻手轻脚翻身下床去穿自己的拖鞋。秋天刚过不久，还没到急需暖气的时候，而早上的空气总是冷冽，在身体大面积接触到外界空气的时候，体寒的李相赫很快感到了冷意，打开衣橱摘下好生挂在衣架上的薄绒外套草草地套上。  
想起朴义真还在睡觉，李相赫打算把闲适但是碍眼的阳光遮好，他朝窗台走去，被冷空气熏染得微凉的指尖触碰到柔软的窗帘布，目光自然性地投向窗外。  
阳光果然比想象中还要柔和，是只有没睡醒的人才会觉得碍事，望着树上还粘连着的零星几片树叶，不用出门就能感受到秋冬季节的干燥感，就这么从楼上往下看的话，有值得享受的安逸感。  
李相赫被这种慵懒的氛围吸引了片刻，但他可以保证他此时仍然只想快点拉好窗帘然后回到真正充满安全感的被窝里，直到楼下有个身影猝不及防地闯进视线范围。  
裴性雄穿了身纯色的运动套装，正打算进行他每天的日常晨跑活动，连整理帽带的小动作也被收进楼上这位skt中单的眼里。  
李相赫这时被楼下的男人吸引了兴致，微微屈身，手肘撑在窗台上托着腮，视线跟着那个身影流转。

公认的聪明卓越的第一中单也有想不通的事情，不是比赛连日来的的连败低迷状态，也不是书本上晦涩枯燥的词句，而是裴性雄好多个月来的态度。  
起初裴性雄刚搬回基地，出于工作原因要熟悉和适应的事情还很多，甚少会出现在李相赫面前。  
实际情况比这更严重。裴性雄自从在新教练与队员初次见面和聚餐时打过招呼以外，没跟李相赫说任何一句多余的话，亲口或者亲手发的消息都没有。  
四季的风各有风情，但都不约而同地从海滩上借道而往，温和拂过或是无情地带来一场掠夺，迟早会把堆砌好的沙砾城堡吹散，日复一日的，在等同于滴水穿石般点点滴滴溶进去的残忍消磨之下，最终连痕迹都不会好意地留下。  
与裴性雄对话框被李相赫反复点开又关上，看着最后一条消息也还是去年春节时的简单问候，带着难以轻易逾越的疏离感，李相赫最后还是决定不如多打两把rank。  
在适应了新教练之后——裴性雄和他好像就只是新教练和选手的工作关系而已，李相赫并不希冀着裴性雄会主动找他说些什么，只想心无旁骛地投入训练中。  
按照事情发展的定律，裴性雄很快就出现在他面前了，并不算如期而至，只是在寻常一天的午后，只是简单的不能再过分的搭讪。  
裴性雄拿起李相赫桌上摆的陶瓷杯，把玩在手里转了一圈然后放回原位，靠在他的桌子上侧身看他。杯子是裴性雄上一次离开skt之前没多久一起买的同款，准确来说是裴性雄买好了然后塞给他的一个，当时李相赫还不知道裴性雄揣着要转会的坚定心思，对那个朴实无华的寻常陶瓷杯不太在意，直到很久之后才拿出来用。  
“原来这个杯子没被你丢掉。”裴性雄单手撑着桌面，手指不安分的轻轻叩击，小动作全被李相赫捕捉到。  
李相赫看了他一眼，茫然地摇摇头，假装注意力仍在电脑屏幕上，他用鼠标随意点了下“寻找对局”。  
裴性雄就那样安安静静地注视着李相赫的侧脸，眼里隐藏的复杂的情绪，李相赫大概全都没兴趣去探究。  
“你没有改变，什么都跟原来一样。”裴性雄说这话的时候唇边有明显的笑意，有什么微妙的情绪从眼里流出。  
李相赫不看裴性雄，他没在书本上学过如何接下这种话题奇怪的搭讪，而他知道裴性雄对他的性子再清楚不过，只“嗯”了一声当作回应。  
裴性雄此刻看不见李相赫的眼睛，猜测不准他到底在想什么，这时他倒会怀念起从前两人相视而笑的情形，但不等同于他后悔曾经选择离开他的少年。  
裴性雄站直了身体，从已经被他的体温靠的温热的桌边挪开，细不可闻地叹了口气。  
裴性雄离开训练室前留下这样的话，他说。“反正，我还有的是时间和你深入研讨交流。”  
只要不是最炎热的夏日，李相赫的手总是冰凉如玉的，他怔怔地用手去触摸桌边留有余温的部分，那人的体温顺着指尖流进李相赫的身体，而李相赫只是舒了口气。  
李相赫也还没从书里了解清楚什么是眷恋，他人生的全部时间几乎都放在了游戏上，现在他只是下意识地想要亲近那股熟悉感。  
第一中单的专注力向来是十足的持久，正如他能连续好几次比赛打满bo5还把一丝不苟的严苛状态和毫无缓冲时间的反应速度保留到最后一秒，正如他只会把注意力集中在一件重要的事情上。  
游戏排位界面早就因为过了时间还没人点确定而自动取消了队列匹配。

[经过的时间和四季的风，都无法带走你。在相互凝视的眼光下，你的意义只属于我。]

冰冷的水顺着手部纤细分明的骨头流下去的时候，李相赫感到寒意从肌肤的纹理渗透进去，他不禁打了个冷颤，漠然抬手关掉水龙头。  
李相赫不那么喜欢秋冬季节，他总是怕冷而且易在这样的季节被感冒缠上身。病才痊愈没几天，李相赫知道一年中必经的寒冷又如约而至了，而skt整年的低迷最终也没有好起来。  
疲惫和迷茫没能因为天气转冷而寻到清晰理智的出路，眼泪是情绪崩溃时忍不住涌出来生理反应，但并不是终结问题的钥匙。  
他看不清自己的前路，但又一个转会期已经到了，对所有人而言都是一个必须处理问题的期限。  
李相赫拿出他的陶瓷杯，当热水被他倒进杯子里的时候，他怔怔地盯着水流呆了好几秒，险些自己都被水烫到。  
杯子里的水还未静止，浮起微弱的波澜，映不清李相赫的表情。李相赫这时忽然想起来，裴性雄几天前就已经搬离了skt基地住回了自己家，本来就不多的行李也早就简单打包整理好了以后一同开车带回去，连个咖啡勺之类的小玩意都没落下。  
裴性雄去服兵役前还有一段休息时间，然而他跟这里还剩下的唯一未完的事情，也就只是一顿例行公事的队内聚餐罢了。  
李相赫对于裴性雄又要离开然后选择去军队服役这件事没有太多汹涌的情绪，这个季节似乎还记得裴性雄离开的样子，并对下一次的离别提早做好了未雨绸缪的准备。  
某些躺在床上而又无法入眠只能眼睁睁猜测天亮和困意哪个先来袭的夜晚，李相赫偶尔会想到裴性雄刚回来不久时跟他说的那句话，然后发现他一整年都没能想明白裴性雄对他的态度到底是怎么回事。  
“反正，我还有的是时间和你深入研讨交流。”  
听到这话的时候的的确确还有一整年的时间可以供他们随性享用，而如今好像连见面也是难以启齿无法开口的奢侈行为——无数个日升月沉，李相赫和裴性雄之间只有远望和疏离，在裴性雄说完那句话之后，他们依旧保持着合适同事关系的远距离，连视线交汇的机会都少的可怜，更没有刻意单独相处交流的时间。  
缠绵相绕的荆棘才发了芽，等不到相互紧挽着疯狂滋长就因为双方坐视不理的漠然而枯萎凋零。  
李相赫索性不徒劳费神去揣摩裴性雄的心思，但裴性雄的心格外剔透，所以他未曾再走近一步。  
他的少年已经成长为足以独当一面的成人，相比起他洒落在异国他乡而没能带回的消沉的意气，李相赫即便一时身陷低谷也仍旧众望所瞩，那是群峰环抱都无法遮蔽隐没掉的耀目光芒。  
更何况，裴性雄还有两年必须要暂时抛下一切履行义务的时光，而那是李相赫作为职业选手能披着余晖引燃整个峡谷焦点的最后时刻，理应不被任何徒劳无功的琐事所困扰。  
随着时间流淌而去，裴性雄不再是赛场上天才中单身后的bengi，李相赫需要的东西他再也无法挨着疲倦不堪的心去勉强创造。  
难以为继的早就不只是裴性雄电竞生涯，还有年少时青涩稚嫩的情意。

转会期的时间对李相赫来说麻木乏味得对什么都提不起兴趣，于是最后聚餐的日子在经不起消磨的时光里如期到达了。  
喝酒的年轻人们推杯换盏，不舍和难过的情绪都先丢到脑后，最后的聚餐总要留个愉悦圆满的结尾，李相赫比起参与队友的玩笑打闹还是更乐于在这喧闹的氛围中当个旁观者，趁机闷头专心享用美食。  
裴性雄面前的酒杯里就没有断过酒液，澄澈透明的液体在他一次次仰头时顺着食道径直滑进胃里，喉间的辛辣味泛出酒的醇香，流进胃里就是股再熟悉不过的的炙热感。  
目光流转之间，裴性雄的目光不知多少次停驻在李相赫的身上，灵敏异常的skt中单多多少少感受到炽热目光的停留，有两次险些就要对上视线，但李相赫故作无事发生地自然离开目光，堪称从容。  
一场晚餐过后，桌上凭空多出不少空酒瓶，而这些里至少一半都是裴性雄一个人喝完的，胃被酒液浸泡着以至于裴性雄更加没什么胃口，一整晚没动几下筷子，也不知道晚些时候会不会胃疼。  
许乘熏开车带着裴俊植回去，其他几个假期常常一起出门的年轻人打算趁着夜不算深开下一场活动，而在金政勋反复担心询问之下，李相赫还是意料之外地坚持要陪裴性雄回家再返回基地。  
李相赫对那天晚上的想法也难以言明个中缘由，他猜他只是对独居又多少有些微醺状态的旧识怀着担忧情绪。  
他也不是没去过裴性雄的家，年少时他还曾与裴性雄在一张床上抵足而眠，只不过料不准过了这么久以后再一起回去会是什么情景。

裴性雄用钥匙打开门，两人只消往前一两步就会淹没在黑暗中，李相赫凭着熟悉的直觉摸到了玄关的开关，打亮屋子的瞬间能依稀看见尘埃飘扬起来再缓缓落下。  
裴性雄扬手指了指鞋柜示意李相赫自己找拖鞋换，迷糊的头脑让他有点懒于开口说话，转身从冰箱里拿了瓶水拧开然后仰头灌了一口。  
李相赫站在玄关摇了摇头，没有要打算进去的意思，在看见裴性雄带着倦容倚靠在沙发上之后算是安了心，表示现在就要回基地休息。  
裴性雄偏着头看这个脸上依旧不起波澜的第一中单，忽然叹了口气，眼里流露出故作委屈的目光，语调却藏着三分狡黠。“相赫在这留一会都不乐意吗？让善意的客人直接走掉并不是礼貌的行为。”  
李相赫第一反应当然是摇头矢口否认，然后只能顺理成章地换好鞋坐到沙发上。  
有些过分的小愿望得逞的裴性雄拿了盒牛奶递给李相赫，在接过牛奶指尖相触的那时，李相赫今晚第一次完整地看见裴性雄的正脸，同时相触的还有两个人离散未遇了一整晚的视线。  
裴性雄的脸上带着不自然的潮红，醉的程度好像比想象中更严重些，幸而李相赫跟着他回家，免去了多少不必要的担心。  
李相赫打开牛奶盒子啜饮了一口，还没来得及享受那种带着些奶腥味的香甜，他已经被裴性雄的目光注视的有些不自然，坐在沙发上的身体有些僵直而无法灵活移动。  
没有发觉什么时候开始裴性雄已经坐到了他身边，李相赫的喉结正上下滚动着，好让温和的牛奶滑进胃里，他机械地重复着喝牛奶的动作，一时间忘记收回对上的视线。  
他们本不应该就这么对坐着相顾无言一整晚，而血液里奔涌的酒精在发现大脑被面前这个清冷漠然的中单选手全然吸引了的时候，开始兴奋地叫嚣起来，这让裴性雄觉得他头脑的血管都有点发胀，而他却任由这种莽撞的悸动支配。  
伸出手去握住那截刚放下牛奶的皓白的手腕，李相赫的手颤了颤，而裴性雄侧过身去，在李相赫的唇角落了个吻。  
他还没有真正感受到他唇齿间的滋味，但牛奶的香甜气息已经顺着鼻息融进来，裴性雄的嘴唇翕动着，咫尺的距离就可以得到一个朝思暮想了无数个夜晚的吻。  
而李相赫的手也在没有预期中被放开，裴性雄已经站起身来，手胡乱揉着脸，连本来温顺的刘海都被撩乱，轻声说了句“对不起”就迅速走进浴室。  
当冰冷的水大面积扑到脸上时，裴性雄开始嗔怪自己晚上没能克制住喝的太多，醉的程度已经超出他的控制范围，他需要唤醒清明的理智然后赶紧把李相赫送出门。这样才能换来一个相对安稳的夜晚，只留他一个人在家面对汹涌的情绪就足够了。  
“性雄哥…你没事吧？”清冷又带着几分绵糯的声音从浴室门口传来，裴性雄撑着镜面的手加重了力气直到指节上看不见血色。  
当时被金政勋提醒“要叫教练大人”了之后，李相赫再也没喊过哥。而他根本就不应该强留李相赫，本来要被冷水浇灭的冲动，因为那一声怯怯的带着担心的“哥”而愈演愈烈，裴性雄深吸了口气才转过身来，脸上残留的水弄的他有些狼狈，但他能清清楚楚地看见李相赫的神情。  
裴性雄眼眶有些发红，很难说清是因为酒劲还是复杂的心情，而此时此刻他是真正血液翻涌上头。  
李相赫没想明白自己是怎么被抵上洗手池的，紧接着凌乱无序且充满侵略性的吻就从他的眉梢开始往下落，最后裴性雄寻到了他柔软的嘴唇，齿尖抵上去留了两个浅浅的齿印，而后舌尖挑开他的唇瓣，在贝齿上打圈再钻进口腔里，缠住李相赫的舌吮吸。  
引诱裴性雄血气上头的并不是酒精，而是看似表情和反应都乏善可陈的李相赫。  
裴性雄气息流动间全是牛奶腻人的香气和李相赫身上干净整洁的皂香味，搂着李相赫腰身的手向下游移，经过隐藏在衣料下的不丰满但尚且挺翘的臀，隔着裤子有意无意地轻蹭大腿内侧和胯下那块柔软。  
李相赫的呼吸全部被剥夺，他笨拙的生涩地回吻显然是不知道怎么换气，绵长的深吻弄的他快喘不过气来，眼眶因为缺氧而泛红，秀色可餐大抵也不过如此。裴性雄的手正在他身上点火，清淡如水的李相赫也难免在那只手充满暗示意味地挪到小腹以下时打了个激灵。有种陌生的兴奋感和热流传遍全身，他心里涌上丝不安却绝不厌恶，裴性雄久违的男性气息安抚着他的情绪，一如年少时多少个相拥的夜晚。  
李相赫偷得两秒空隙别开头喘了两口气，平日里没有血色的浅唇此时微张着，殷红的颜色像熟透的诱人的樱桃。“别在这…冷…”  
裴性雄拥着他进了卧室，他甚至没来得及看清裴性雄家里的装修和格局，就被迫不及待地压在墙上，刚接触没多久的新鲜空气再一次被掠夺得分毫不剩，取而代之的是裴性雄的气息笼罩了周身，吻技拙劣的李相赫任由对方的舌把口腔里的每寸都尝遍，双手攀上裴性雄的后背搂着。  
两人的外套早就扯掉零落地散在地板上，李相赫惯穿的白色t恤被拉低，露出光洁却因为瘦而过度分明的锁骨，裴性雄的吻牵连到了这里，在这样嫩滑的皮肤上可以轻易留下红痕。  
真正让皮肤大面积暴露在冷空气中的，是裤子都被褪下来好生摊在地上，李相赫的双腿笔直且清瘦如竹，裴性雄蹲下身体，把他半软的性器从内裤中拿出。从未经过性事所以是好看的嫩红色，布着薄茧的手覆上去轻轻握住，保持着不紧不慢的速度撸动起来，直到前端溢出透明的体液，才凑上前去低头将体液舔掉，紧接着舌头将整个前端都湿润充足，含进了半个柱身。  
李相赫的腿根都能看出微微的颤抖，他呼吸急促的难以调和，身体和脸上都泛起因为情潮而鲜嫩欲滴的红色，只懂游戏而不经人事的年轻人哪享受过这样的待遇，眼里的茫然在对方的动作下很快转变得急切起来，手轻抚上裴性雄的后脑。  
“别急。”裴性雄只抽空应了这一句简短的话，他想先纾解了面前人急迫不可等待的欲望再进行更多，灵活的舌将硬挺柱身的每一寸都照顾到，连两个小巧圆润的圆球上都沾满了晶莹的唾液。  
李相赫抓着衣角的手暗自用力，从未经历过的情事体验使他很快就到了欲望的边缘，说出来的话断断续续不成句。“放开…我快…”  
裴性雄对他的限度可想而知，吐出性器的时候牵连出淫靡暧昧的银丝，李相赫来不及害羞脸红，浊白的精液漂亮地洒落在地上，当然也沾上了裴性雄的衣服，后者不以为意。  
胸口来回起伏好几次才算从高潮的头脑空白中缓过神来，余韵还让他无法自持地颤栗，等到定神去看裴性雄的脸的时候，对方唇边还沾着白色的黏稠的不明液体，李相赫红着脸移开目光不肯直视，裴性雄只站起身来用拇指抹去，凑近了硬要捕捉他的目光。  
“你要看我。”  
灯影下，两个人影交叠，裴性雄将李相赫压到床上，t恤被尽量往上推最后堪堪挂在手腕上，李相赫的身体在灯光下白的反光但肉眼可见的肋骨痕迹反而有些缺乏美感，裴性雄的心被他揪了一下，嘴唇从李相赫线条流畅的脖颈吻到他并不宽阔的胸膛。齿印和吻痕都是从这开始留的，这样李相赫穿好衣服以后就不会被轻易窥视到今晚的秘密，而留下足够暧昧的痕迹总会让爱人心满意足。  
“嘶…”乳尖被舌面覆盖而忍不住发出声音，裴性雄恶趣味地用舌尖挑逗直到轻微红肿，李相赫自觉羞耻一言不发，脸像要滴出血。  
裴性雄一向能拿捏好分寸，没挑弄多久就放过了已经遍布痕迹的上半身，转而脱掉李相赫碍事的内裤，原本高潮过后软下来的性器已经在充满情欲的前戏中有了半硬的趋势。  
分开白皙的双腿，手往挺翘的臀部探去，手指摸索着分开臀缝找到幽闭的后穴，食指就着性器分泌的液体探入一个指节，即便只是一根手指都紧的难以动作。  
裴性雄永远有无与伦比的耐心和细腻，打野也不总是能立刻享用自己看上的猎物，他曾在李相赫身后帮他一起解决掉无数敌人，但注意力盯上的却只是那个操纵着键鼠却能手下生花在赛场上统策全局的普通少年。  
把持久且完好的耐心运用在这种事情上多少让裴性雄想起来就觉得羞于启齿，但扩张的动作轻慢如同他在草丛隐藏蹲伏的脚步，李相赫初次被异物进入的不适感逐渐在裴性雄的动作下找到平静。  
思虑周全的裴性雄在他腰下塞了个枕头托起身体，在两三根手指尚算能容易进入甬道时，更为炽热坚挺的东西抵了上去，李相赫咬住下唇，就只是试图进入个前端就让他吃痛地蹙眉。  
裴性雄俯身去吻他的眉心，柔软的唇瓣和爱意的亲吻正在抚平他紧拧的眉头，李相赫生涩地环住裴性雄的后颈，他难得地想要裴性雄的吻，在初夜化解未知的恐惧，抚慰难安的心绪。  
于是李相赫呜呜咽咽的轻哼都被裴性雄吞下去，与身下九浅一深进出的性爱截然不同的是相拥着柔情缱绻的深吻，李相赫的嘴唇甜腻的让人上瘾不愿放开，初次承欢的后穴紧致到险些要了他的命。  
李相赫被顶撞的只发出断续的呻吟，抓住床单的手和蜷起来的脚趾让他像是难以为继，神智不清的李相赫逐渐脱了力，像是漂浮在海上孤舟一样摇摇晃晃不知所终，只知道环着爱人的身体任由快感吞噬神经，不觉间有滴生理泪水从眼角滑落，也全被裴性雄的吻带走。  
“性雄哥…性雄哥…”李相赫双腿环在裴性雄腰间，阖着眼睛一声声地喊他，裴性雄被这声音催盛了情欲，回以李相赫的是再不顾及技巧的深埋和顶撞。  
裴性雄从来就没有压抑而难以释放的欲望，他只是想和李相赫做爱，那副瘦弱的身躯在过去很多年里他都顾及到李相赫的年纪而未曾真正染指。  
高潮的时候他抽出来由着白浊溅射在床单上，一场持续了整个上半夜的性爱让李相赫中途又射了两次，觉得整个身体都要散架根本使不上劲，疲倦到难以睁开眼睛，裴性雄搂着他去浴室清洗的过程李相赫再也想不起来，反正把自己的后背交给这个男人也总是能让他安心休息的选择。

[像梦一样耀眼的今夜，看到满是星光的你的眼睛的那瞬间，永久珍藏于心。]

李相赫又落入了梦境的圈套，深秋的荒芜萧索牵扯着少年苍白无力的手，这次他踏着满地枯黄的落叶跑去，步伐带出树叶摩擦的窸窣声，想要伸手抓住阴天暗沉的冷光下即将消失不见的身影，却只能听见秋风萧瑟的呜咽。而风的余声和那个人的光影，都会从指间悄然溜走，他谁也抓不住。  
联结着他和他的是一条如缕的细丝，坚韧地缠住两端却时时刻刻令人担心会在檐水穿墙的消磨中殆尽最后一丝联系。  
苍白的嘴唇吐出裴性雄的名字，颤颤巍巍的声音满含凄惶和不安，蜷着身体的李相赫被梦境困宥发出微弱的呼唤，这唤醒了背对而眠的裴性雄。  
裴性雄向来浅眠，他的心被李相赫紧紧拴住，一抽一抽的隐隐作痛，只细不可闻地叹了口气，柔声叫醒他做着梦的爱人。  
李相赫睁开惺忪的睡眼，头脑还没能全然清醒，但那一刻仿若有星光的碎片落尽李相赫眼里，裴性雄捧着他的脸印了个吻下来。  
“我爱你。”  
裴性雄的声音又低沉又坚定，和他紧握着和李相赫十指相扣的手一样。  
裴性雄是李相赫多年不敢轻易言于口的软弱，也仍是李相赫最无坚不摧的力量。  
今晚深夜里的风格外平和，连着从窗户洒进室内的月光也沉静安详，在天花板上流动出迷朦如幻梦的光与影。  
床上的两个人相拥而眠，他们的梦中填满彼此。

清晨第一缕阳光透进卧室时，李相赫就已经醒转了，他很久没有和谁睡在一张床上，多少还有些不习惯。  
耳畔萦绕着沉稳安宁的呼吸，李相赫这才发现裴性雄从后面拥住他还睡的纯熟，男人的体温替他暖了身体，难得的清早也没感受到半分寒意，他眷恋这种安稳的早晨，乖顺地保持着姿势没有动。  
掀起被子的一角，借着熹微的晨光看见自己身上穿的都是裴性雄的衣服，身体上的痕迹有些惨不忍睹，昨夜承受的疼爱让他记忆深刻，羞红了脸颊努力不去回想。  
李相赫敏锐地感知到身后的气息有所变化，他猜到裴性雄醒了，刚想伸手去摸手机，腰间的手圈得更紧，慵懒的声线传过来。“相赫，别乱动。”  
有个硬挺发热的东西抵在他后腰上，李相赫的腰和腿都还酸软地抬不起来，属实没力气陪裴性雄再来一次，有些尴尬地应了声，乖乖任由身后的人抱紧。  
“再睡会吧，下午我送你回去。”裴性雄揉了揉他后脑的头发，下巴抵住他的肩膀磨蹭。  
久违的安心让李相赫紧绷了一整年的神经得到短暂松懈的机会，点了点头表示默许。  
匀称的呼吸声让李相赫确信裴性雄再次入睡了，他这才放下心来喃喃低语，大概是想起了后半夜裴性雄对他说的话。  
“我也爱你。”  
近乎低不可闻的语句，还是被怀有持久耐心的裴性雄捕捉到，尽管他真的闭着眼。  
织丝成网，缠着两端的线结了个无解的死结，而谁都希望这缕联系无论多远都不会被风吹断。

那天裴性雄陪李相赫吃了饭才开车送他返回skt基地，金政勋问起的时候李相赫给出了“照顾了喝醉的前教练大人一晚上”的回答，裴性雄摸着下巴表示默认。  
而那是裴性雄入伍之前跟李相赫见的最后一面，后来传给李相赫的就是旧友接连去军队服役的消息，当然也少不了裴性雄。  
李相赫还曾发消息给裴性雄，特意称赞了他不得不改变的新发型。寸头使曾经看上去谦和温恭的男子多了些傻气，李相赫讨厌不起来，他想到自己早晚也要顶着那个发型在军队度过两年。  
裴性雄服兵役之后，和原来认识的人都被动地断了联系，没几天李相赫收到了一个快递包裹，还以为又是粉丝送来的应援礼物，没仔细看是从哪寄来的。  
拆开快递盒，里面没有粉丝常送的衣物或者相册，而是一串钥匙。  
“性雄哥走之前说有寄给你快递，可惜都这么久了好像也没收到。”  
李相赫想起前段时间偶然听姜善久提了那么一句，目光重新落在桌上的快递盒里，他把钥匙拿出来攥在手心。  
他似乎想象到未来某一天，打开门时裴性雄正靠在墙上看着他，眼角眉梢都染着笑意，头发还没长长到好看的样子。  
“相赫啊，我等你很久了。”  
李相赫猜到裴性雄会这样对他说。  
裴性雄要他的少年用独一无二的钥匙去打开那扇紧锁的门，他们没能抓住彼此，但心底深处永远珍藏着的心意形成一条桥接的纽带，未能紧握的手相隔着山海的阻碍，总有一天也还相互触碰。


End file.
